Complicado
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Rogue lo meditó un momento. De no ser porque arruinaría su imagen, se habría golpeado la cara contra la mesa, hubiera hecho añicos el escritorio, lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana, hubiera destruidos todos los papeles, o peor, la oficina entera, pero no hizo nada. Porque Sting no lo valía One-shot RogueKino con ligero StinLi Regalo para Aisato Momoka Yurie


**Complicado**

.

.

.

Lo último que recordó Rogue fue un par de hojas de los documentos enviados por el consejo, después su visión se tornó borrosa, y al final todo quedó negro.

No soñó con nada en específico, al menos no con nada que recuerde. Él no solía recordar que soñaba, a veces se preguntaba si era porque soñaba cosas malas, o eran cosas tan buenas que no merecían ser recordadas.

Porque así se sentía él. Desdichado, con mala suerte y a veces melancólico. Más con mala suerte porque tenía un amigo como Sting. O con peor suerte solo por conocerlo. Porque ser amigo de Sting tenía sus altos y bajos, pero más bajos que altos para su pesar.

Rogue no era de esos que te hacían favores tan fácilmente. Aunque era un poco amable, no hacia favores así de la nada. Y mucho menos a Sting. Por eso no sabía porque estaba en esa situación. No sabía porque debía aguantar sus preocupaciones los últimos días. Sus pensamientos en voz alta todos los días. Sus quejas sobre el sucio consejo o sobre los miembros que se hacían los rebeldes y a él le sacaban canas verdes.

Rogue pensaba que ojala le salieran canas verdes. No, mejor que se quede calvo. Pero luego tendría que estar aguantando sus lamentos por haber perdido su preciado cabello.

En fin, volviendo a lo anterior, Rogue se había quedado dormido en el escritorio del maestro porque se había puesto a revisar unos documentos del consejo. Aunque ese no fue exactamente un favor de Sting, él sentía la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto. Ya que, en las últimas semanas, ese cuarto era un completo basurero.

Allí podría haber minerales preciados, algún cuerpo putrefacto, el pase a Narnia, cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar bajo todos esos papeles. Rogue también se preguntaba como rayos habían llegado tantos papeles. Sin embargo, recordó que la acumulación había empezado cuando Sting se volvió maestro, y el revisaba unos dos o tres, _a la semana._ Los demás los dejaban allí, para que se volvieran torres de papel y para cuando saliera y cerrara la puerta y se derrumbaran sobre el piso.

Pero al volver, ¿el maestro los ordenaba, los recogía, limpiaba su espacio, o al menos revisaba cuales eran importantes?

La respuesta era un rotundo no.

Y Rogue tampoco lo hacía porque no era su trabajo, además no era como si fuera mucho a la oficina del maestro, porque casi siempre lo veía fuera, ya sea en la sala común del gremio o de regreso a casa.

Pero esa vez, por alguna rara explicación del universo, Rogue entró a la oficina. Talvez haya estado aburrido o algo, pero fue un grave error.

Ahí vio el basurero ya mencionado. Pero ¿el maestro estaba? Otro rotundo no.

Rogue no se consideraba un maniático de la limpieza, pero algo le decía que debía hacer algo al respecto. Así que comenzó a recoger los papeles, y después de un rato, cuando al menos el piso de la habitación se veía en parte, encontró algo que no hubiera deseado encontrar jamás. Y no, no era un mineral preciado o un cadáver putrefacto, ni mucho menos el pase a Narnia, era algo peor.

Un aviso de deuda de parte del consejo hacia ellos. No, no solo uno, habían unos 6 más de esos, y solo eran del último mes. Supuso que si buscaba por algo más de tiempo encontraría más de esas cosas. Pero ¿multas de qué? bueno, al parecer alguien había destruido una torre de un pueblo cercano, en otro lugar una casita, luego parte de una escuela, una biblioteca, había irrumpido en una iglesia y destruido el altar, y otras cosas más.

Y Rogue pensaba que los muchachos de Fairy Tail eran destructivos, pero al parecer dentro de su gremio también había bestias destructivas.

Entonces pues, se sentó en el escritorio del maestro, y decidió arreglar las cuentas. Pero antes debía buscar otras cosas como el dinero que tenía el gremio, que miembros habían destruido que cosas, y demás.

Así se pasó toda la tarde. Y nadie pasó a verlo para su suerte, aunque Frosh llegó un momento y se quedó a su lado, pero por el aburrimiento se quedó dormido unas horas más tarde.

Ya entrada la noche, Rogue descubrió que posiblemente el gremio estaría en bancarrota. No sabía si preocuparse o no. Pero no fue en busca del desgraciado maestro, sino que su energía había sido absorbida por tanto papeleo, y se quedó dormido también.

Ahora sí nos centramos en lo inicial. Rogué dormido en el escritorio hasta muy entrada la mañana. Ni la luz del día ni el malestar de dormir en una silla lo habían despertado.

Lo único que lo despertó fue que alguien lo estuviera sacudiendo suavemente del hombre, mientras llamaba su nombre.

— **¿Rogue-sama?**

Rogue primero apretó los ojos, los abrió de mala gana, los achinó, y parpadeó varias veces antes de reincorporarse en su asiento.

Sintió su espalda crujir, efectos de haberse quedado dormido en una silla.

— **¿Esta bien, Rogue-sama?** — preguntó la persona frente a él.

Rogue la miró sorprendido.

— **¿Yukino?** — preguntó confundido — **¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?**

— **Llegué hace unos minutos** — respondió ella — **. Buscaba a Sting-sama pero te encontré a ti y a Frosh-sama dormidos aquí y también…**

Rogue se le quedó mirando.

— **¿También...?**

Yukino parecía preocupada. Pero no así con cara de preocupada por ella misma, sino cara de preocuparse por alguien más. Rogue los sabía porque era la cara que siempre tenía cuando algo pasaba mal, ya que Yukino no se metía en problemas, y tampoco se preocupaba por ella como se preocupaba por los demás.

Al final, le extendió una especia de carta, un poco arrugada, y a la distancia se veía que la letra escrita en ella era horrible.

Rogue la tomó, y se dispuso a leer. Algo en su mente se quebró cuando pasó eso.

" _¡Yo, Rogue! Entré a la oficina y te encuentro a ti y a Frosh durmiendo en mi escritorio. No los quise despertar porque parecían muy cansado, bueno, tú más que Frosh en realidad. Bueno, voy al punto, talvez estés leyendo cuando te despiertes, sé que no será tan tarde ¿verdad? Bueno, la cosa es que me fui a Magnolia por hoy y mañana, por… asuntos privados. Y bueno, ya que estas en la oficina pensé que te podía dejar el papeleo del gremio. Te juro que hoy estaba por revisarlos, pero ¿me puedes hacer este pequeño favor por favor? Gracias. Nos vemos supongo mañana en la mañana, creo. No sé, te veré cuando te vea. Atte. El maestro más lindo de Fiore"_

Rogue lo meditó un momento.

De no ser porque arruinaría su imagen, se habría golpeado la cara contra la mesa, hubiera hecho añicos el escritorio, lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana, hubiera destruidos todos los papeles, o peor, la oficina entera, pero no hizo nada. Porque Sting no lo valía.

No sabía que era peor, que lo hubiera dejado organizar los papeles -aunque él ya lo estaba haciendo, a fin de cuentas- o la firma con la que dejó la carta. No sabía porque, pero Sting se estaba comportando más idiota de lo usual.

Y además ¿Qué se fue a hacer a Magnolia? ¿Qué asuntos privados tenía que atender?

Después de todo eso, soltó un largo suspiro.

Yukino lo miró con preocupación.

— **¿Sabe por qué Sting-sama haya partido a Magnolia?** — preguntó la peliplata.

Rogue supuso que ya había leído la carta.

— **No tengo ni idea** — dijo Rogue.

— **¿Y todos estos papeles están aquí desde cuándo?**

— **Temo que desde que Sting fue ascendido a maestro, me temo yo** — respondió Rogue recostándose pesadamente en la silla.

Yukino soltó un respingo.

— **¿En serio?**

Rogué asintió desperezándose. La espalda le incomodaba, pero no tanto como para no poder aguantarse hasta la noche, para ir a dormir en su cama como se debía.

— **¿Buscabas a Sting por algo, Yukino?**

— **Ah, bueno, no realmente** — dijo Yukino nerviosamente — **. Solo llegué y como no vi a ninguno de los dos me preocupe un poco.**

A veces Rogue sentía que esa preocupación inconsciente por parte de Yukino era un tanto adorable, obvio no lo diría en público a no ser quiera que le dé un infarto.

Solo asintió como respuesta, como si no le hubiera dado mucha importancia, cosa que no era, pero de nuevo, no lo iba a decir.

Yukino ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— **¿En serio va a terminar el papeleo de Sting-sama?** — preguntó con curiosidad.

— **Dios, no** — respondió Rogue negando exageradamente con la cabeza — **. Solo hice esto porque entre ayer y encontré este basurero en su oficina** — explicó — **. Ah, también descubrí que podríamos estar en quiebra.**

— **¡¿Quiebra?!** — dijo Yukino exaltada.

— **No es seguro, pero si es posible** — aclaró Rogue, luego ordenó los papeles que estaban arrugados pues había dormido sobre ellos — **, a menos que revise todo esto de aquí.**

Yukino sonrió un poco más tranquila que antes.

— **Entonces déjame ayudarte** — dijo mirándolo con ojos dulces.

Rogue se quedó callado un momento, hasta que Yukino se puso a juntar algunos papeles del montón del piso. Después no le quedó otra que sonreír levemente, sin darse cuenta que se quedó mirando a la muchacha más de lo necesario.

Un pequeño ronroneo de Frosh mientras dormía lo devolvió a la realidad. Rogué sacudió la cabeza y ordenó apresuradamente los papeles en el escritorio.

Se fijó en lo vacía que estaba la mesada del escritorio, y no era un escritorio pequeño, sino más bien una cosa enorme y colosal. Algo más que agregar a la lista de gastos del gremio.

Tenía varios cajones, que Rogue no se había molestado en revisar. Sin mucho entusiasmo, abrió el primer cajón a la derecha. Para su no tan sorpresa, estaba lleno de papeles arrugados amontonados allí. Rogue pensó que Sting era un cerdo, que no tenía la inteligencia para conseguirse un tacho de basura decente, aunque a fin de cuentas, su oficina era el basurero en sí.

Sin embargo, sus ideas cambiaron cuando abrió el segundo cajón. Un montón de cartas, ordenadas perfectamente se encontraban en ese cajón.

Rogué miró la oficina, luego el cajón, después la oficina de nuevo, y así varias veces más.

Primero pensó, que esos papeles debían ser muy importantes para el maestro si estaban tan cuidadosamente ordenados allí dentro, y eso que no eran demasiados. Luego sintió curiosidad del que podrían decir, pero se retractó porque claro, Rogue no era un chismoso.

Pero, luego recordó que Sting era un idiota, así que no importaba lo que hiciera con tal de dejar todo lo demás en su lugar.

Entonces, tomó un par de papeles del cajón, y fue directo al remitente. Y ahí se detuvo. Se hubiera desmayado, pero dormirse toda la noche y parte de la mañana, para luego desmayarse hubiera sido muy bajo de su parte, sin importar lo mucho que se haya sorprendido.

Dejó la carta en el escritorio, se recostó en el respaldar de la silla, entrelazó los dedos de las manos, y se puso a pensar en el significado de la vida.

— **Creo que hasta él se merece ser feliz** — dijo en voz alta — **, aunque sea un reverendo idiota.**

— **¿Hmm?** — dijo Yukino antes de agacharse para juntar otros papeles.

A Rogue se le ocurrió una idea.

— **Yukino** — dijo él, llamando su atención — **¿te suena el nombre Lisanna Strauss?**

— **Es la hermana menor de Mirajane-sama** — respondió al instante — **¿Por qué?**

Rogue agitó la hoja en su mano.

— **Al parecer ha estado enviándole cartas a Sting** — dijo sin más.

Rogue no supo si Yukino se acercó a su lado a la velocidad de la luz por el chisme o porque era una jovencita interesada en la vida amorosa de sus amigos. Pero sí, lo segundo debía ser.

— **¿De verdad? ¿En serio?** — comenzó a preguntar tras posicionarse detrás de él.

Rogué extendió la carta, para que ambos pudieran leer su contenido.

" _Muchas gracias por el regalo Sting, me gustó mucho. Pero no debiste molestarte tanto en eso, pude haberlo conseguido cualquier otro día. Ah, querías saber por qué no pude ir yo misma ¿verdad? Es que corre el rumor de que por estos días habrá un festival, no sé por qué razón pero habrá uno. La próxima vez no te tomes demasiadas molestias solo por mí, es lindo pero si te causa problemas ya no me darán ganas de decirte más cosas, eh. Perdón es broma, pro es que fue muy repentino. Igual gracias de nuevo Sting, cuídate. Atte, Lisanna Strauss"_

Ambos muchachos parpadearon después de terminar.

Yukino estiró la mano y tomó la otra carta sobre el escritorio. Ambos se fijaron en una parte específica.

"… _colecciono bolas de nieve se me lo preguntas, jeje, siempre encuentro una nueva cada mes en Onibus, pero esta vez no podré ir por… cosas. Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, Natsu está un poco…"_

Como que a Rogue no le sorprendió que Sting haya preguntado posiblemente por Natsu. Luego se dio cuenta de algo.

— **Un momento…** — dijo, alargando la mano hasta el primer cajón del escritorio.

Notó que Yukino se sorprendió al ver todos los papeles arrugados allí, al igual que se sorprendió al ver como Rogue tomaba el primer papel que vio.

Empezó a desarrugarlo, y como pensó, había palabras escritas allí, y pudo reconocer la descuidada letra de su maestro a simple vista.

" _Hey Lis, te estoy escribiendo esto porque… bueno, quería hablar un poco y pues…"_

Ese papel solo contenía 2 líneas.

— **Con razón lo lanzó al cajón** — comentó Rogue con ojos cansados.

— **No es sorpresa, viniendo de Sting-sama** — dijo Yukino con la misma expresión.

Rogue volvió a arrugar el intento de carta antes de meterlo nuevamente en el cajón. Supuso que esas debían ser las cartas que Sting descartó seguramente porque seguramente no le gustó como se veían. Se preguntó qué otras cosas pudo haber escrito, pero no quiso leerlas. Fácil, y encontraba algo malo del lado pervertido de Sting, y en ese momento no tenía ganas de descubrirlo.

— **Supongo que las cartas buenas se las envió a Lisanna-san** — dijo Rogue cerrando el primer cajón.

Yukino asintió, mientras pensaba en algo.

— **Creo que ahora sabemos que fue a hacer Sting-sama a Magnolia…**

Rogue dio un respingo.

— **No será que…**

Revisó la primera carta que leyeron de Lisanna, pero esta vez se fue directo a la fecha de envió. Yukino se acercó a mirar. Sorprendentemente, la carta llegó 2 días antes. Entonces Rogue ató cabos.

— **Se fue por un festival** — dijo sin expresión en la cara — **. No, peor, se fue por una chica que vive en otra ciudad.**

Yukino parpadeó.

— **¿Festival…?** — dijo Yukino mirando el techo, luego chocó el puño contra la palma de la mano — **. Oh, cierto…**

— **¿Qué cosa?** — preguntó Rogue.

— **Habrá un festival de fuegos artificiales en Magnolia** — explicó la chica.

Rogue asintió, comprendiendo eso, luego volvió a mirar la carta, e involuntariamente frunció el ceño.

— **Solo espero que no meta la pata…** — dijo encogiéndose en su asiento.

Yukino suspiró.

— **Es algo extraño, Rogue-sama** — dijo ella al aire, juntando sus manos tras su espalda.

— **¿El qué?** — preguntó Rogue.

Yukino sonrió mirando el techo.

— **A veces pienso en el hecho de que tú y Sting-sama suelen llevarse bien, pero hay veces en que también te hartas de él y llegan a pelear o tú lo ignoras** — explicó — **, pero a final de cuentas siguen siendo amigos y compañeros, sin importar cuantos errores cometa Sting-sama.**

Rogue la miró un instante, antes de mirar el vacío, pensativo.

— **Lo que sucede es que Sting puede ser una persona madura, pero cuando mete la pata solo te dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza** — dijo con sin expresión alguna, cosa que hizo a Yukino reír — **. Pero… siempre ha sido así…** — concluyó Rogue después de pensar eso — **. Aunque también es algo complicado. Además, si no lo corrijo yo, será muy difícil que él mismo lo haga en un futuro.**

Notó como Yukino sonreía.

— **Bueno, si con así desde siempre dudo que puedan cambiar** — dijo con los ojos cerrados — **. Igual, así son nuestros dragones gemelos de todos modos.**

Rogué no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego se quedó mirando la carta sobre la mesa, pensando en Sting. Esperaba, honestamente, que lo que sea que se haya ido a hacer a Magnolia con Lisanna saliera bien. Porque si no, el que iba a tener que aguatar al Sting deprimido por haber arruinado todo iba a ser él. Y podía soportar de todo por parte de su maestro, pero eso no. Antes mejor que el sujeto tenga una relación estable, para luego quejarse si había hecho algo mal.

Porque según Rogue, andar deprimido por una chica con la que ni siquiera había entablado una relación, no era racional. Aunque… él no era el más indicado para hablar de eso.

Miró a la chica a su lado -quien se había puesto a revisar los papeles de hace rato- y se tensó un poco.

Rogue en ese momento se sintió como una basura comparado con Sting. Porque al menos Sting se preocupaba por su vida amorosa. Pero él seguía actuando como un emo sin sentimientos negando lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, su maestro era un poco útil sin darse cuenta. O al menos eso pensó al analizar más la situación actual.

Fingió observar la carta sobre la mesa con curiosidad.

— **Un festival ¿eh…?** — dijo para sí.

Observó que captó la atención de Yukino.

A pesar de que estaba haciendo eso a propósito, no pudo evitar tragar duro.

— **¿Y si vamos a ver?**

Y ahí el silencio inundó la habitación. Durante 3 segundos.

Rogue vio claramente la cara de sorpresa de Yukino, y el como segundo después le sonreía alegremente.

— **Claro** — dijo cariñosamente.

Rogue casi se desmaya. Es decir, no le sorprendió que haya aceptado, Yukino era un alma piadosa y amable que siempre estaba para sus amigos, sin importar que clase de invitaciones patéticas reciba. Pero que lo haya dicho con tanto cariño y alegría, simplemente lo dejó helado.

Pero hasta él sabía que debía aprovecharlo.

Entonces acordaron encontrarse en la estación de trenes en la tarde, después de que deje a Frosh en casa y se dé un baño como dios mandaba.

Después de eso, esa noche, no se preocupó por casi nada.

Ni por el hecho de haber estado nauseabundo en el tren, no haber sabido que hacer cuando llegaron al festival, no haber sabido que decir para hablar con la chica a su lado. Hasta con Gajeel y Levy se encontraron. Y en eso no se preocupó por si se encontraban con el maestro. Ni se preocupó por como Gajeel lo interrogó aparte mientras las chicas conversaban. No hubo nervios o algo parecido.

Porque verla sonreír en ese momento lo dejó tranquilo. El como una sola persona haya hecho desparecer todas sus ansiedades desde el día anterior era un logro que él admiraba. Como había logrado esa chica para entrar en su mente y hacer que se olvidara de todo lo demás era un misterio. Pero eso no le preocupaba.

Le alegraba estar en ese momento con ella. Comer y pasear por el festival solo con ella. Observar los fuegos artificiales solo con ella.

Haberse dado cuenta de lo que su corazón quería era algo que hizo esa noche, y algo que la volvió tan significativa para él.

Hasta que salió el último de los fuegos artificiales, y empezaron a cerrar el festival. En eso volvieron a la estación para regresar a casa.

Y oh, sorpresa. Se encontraron con el inútil de su maestro. No interrumpió nada importante, pero llegó a interrogarlos del por qué estaban allí. Ambos lo dejaron pasar y le inventaron cualquier cosa.

Rogue no se molestó en hacer nada más.

Sorprendentemente, su día se completó con escuchar las incoherencias de Sting.

Y lo último que recordó Rogue fue una noche feliz, sin importar sus anteriores complicaciones.

.

.

.

.

Y se acabó :'v cuanto sufrí para hacer esto? Ni puta idea :v pero la cosa es que lo termine! *-*

Ejem, el one-shot está dedicado a Aisato Momoka Yurie :3 por su cumpleaños y como premio por su contribución al fic "Cita con el Dragón Slayer", en donde pueden ver más partes del este one-shot :3

Iba a ser cortito xd pero iba a borrar varias cosas que había al inicio pero me gustaron así lo que deje allí :'v además de que lo extenso de esta cosa compensa lo mucho que me demore :'v

 _Espero te haya gustado mai lof :33 *inserte corazones que FF no me deja poner*_

Bueno espero les haya gustado a todos los demás también :3 dejen sus reviews si les gustó c:

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
